Reciprocating pumps are used in connection with various oilfield operations such as, for example, cementing, acidizing, or fracturing of a subterranean wellbore. During such operations, these reciprocating pumps are often subject to short and frequent duty cycles, and are required to deliver a fluid or slurry to the wellbore at pressures up to 20,000 psi. An exemplary reciprocating pump for oilfield operations includes a fluid end coupled to a power end. The power end includes a motor connected to a crank shaft. The crank shaft includes a number of crank throws. The fluid end includes a corresponding number of cylinders arranged transversely thereacross, each defining a respective plunger bore. The plunger bores are each in fluid communication with a suction manifold and a discharge manifold. The fluid end further includes plungers, each of which is received by, and extends within, a corresponding one of the plunger bores. The plungers are each mechanically coupled to respective ones of the crank throws by way of a mechanical linkage, which linkage includes a connecting rod and a crosshead. The crosshead reciprocates within a guide member. The connecting rod couples a respective one of the crank throws to the crosshead. Further, the crosshead is coupled to a respective one of the plungers by way of a pony rod. In operation, the motor rotates the crankshaft, which, in turn, drives the connecting rod, the crosshead, and the pony rod, causing the plungers to reciprocate within corresponding ones of the plunger bores. As the plungers reciprocate, fluid is drawn into the plunger bores from the suction manifold and, thereafter, discharged from the plunger bores into the discharge manifold. The performance, reliability, and/or load bearing capacity of the mechanical linkages, i.e., the connecting rods and the crossheads, is often an issue in the field due to the extreme duty cycles of reciprocating pumps employed in oilfield operations. Failure of these components may cause critical downtime of the reciprocating pump during oilfield operations and/or inflict damage to well tools or other components on the well site.